


Золотые яблоки Гесперид

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, mixed with myphs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто думает, что ты исключительно благороден, ошибается невероятнейшим образом. Тот, кто думает, что ты — истинный гриффиндорец, ещё больше не прав.<br/>Мне — одному из немногих — выпала честь знать не только о том, что Сортировочная Шляпа на полном серьёзе собиралась отправить тебя в Слизерин, но и за какие именно заслуги ты был и есть достоин презираемого тобой Змеиного факультета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотые яблоки Гесперид

**Глава 1**

 

Тот, кто думает, что ты исключительно благороден, ошибается невероятнейшим образом. Тот, кто думает, что ты — истинный гриффиндорец, ещё больше не прав.

Мне — одному из немногих — выпала честь знать не только о том, что Сортировочная Шляпа на полном серьёзе собиралась отправить тебя в Слизерин, но и за какие именно заслуги ты был и есть достоин презираемого тобой Змеиного факультета.

Красный с золотом — банально и пошло, ярко и неостановимо, будоражаще, непреклонно, решительно, храбро, иногда слишком быстро и просто. Серебро с изысканной зеленью — спокойно и притягательно, чарующе и медлительно, плавно, постепенно, осторожно, коварно, может даже — исподтишка.

Я знаю, ты никогда не задумывался, почему так. Зелёный — спектральная противоположность красного. Серебро и золото одновременно тоже лучше не надевать. Мои светлые волосы против твоих волос цвета самой чёрной из всех виденных мною ночей. Мой Слизерин — против твоего Гриффиндора.

Найди здесь лишнее противопоставление, если сможешь.

А тут и мочь нечего — и искать тоже нечего, потому что Слизерин мог быть твоим настоящим домом, да и не только «мог», он и был. Как иначе объяснить твои приступы ненависти ко всему миру, твоё нежелание понимать, что кто-то может быть рядом с тобой «просто так» или что кто-то может быть готов ради тебя умереть и всё остальное. Гриффиндорцы — безрассудные, горячие и смелые. Слизеринцы — расчетливые, презрительно-холодные и трусливые.

Ты, гриффиндорец, всегда был со мной самым что ни на есть слизеринцем. Странно, не правда ли?

Да нет, ничего странного. Абсолютно.

Мордредова Шляпа никогда не ошибается — не ошиблась и в твоём случае. Отучившись среди своего львиного окружения, ты победил Волдеморта. Очутившись в тёмно-зелёных подземельях моего персонального ада, вряд ли ты бы смог победить себя самого, что уж тут поминать Тёмного Лорда.

 

* * *

 

Это началось в середине пятого курса.

Нам было положено ненавидеть друг друга, что мы исправно и делали — до тех пор, пока не столкнулись случайно после отбоя посреди полутёмного коридора. Вообще, я должен был поймать тебя и доставить к профессору Амбридж, но… Малфои никому ничего не должны.

— Поттер, — моя палочка упёрлась тебе под подбородок.

Мне нравится, как это звучит. Под подбородок. Такая же тавтология, такое же повторение, как и всё то, что с нами происходило долгие годы с того бесконечно далёкого вечера.

— Малфой, — ты умудрился выплюнуть мою фамилию с таким ледяным высокомерием, как будто это твоя палочка щекотала мне горло.

— И сколько баллов мне снять с Гриффиндора?

— Малфой, — и тут уже не было высокомерия, только сплошная усталость. — Сколько хочешь.

Твоя рука кровоточила, и эти шрамы не прошли до сих пор. Не уменьшились, не потускнели. С моими воспоминаниями, не поверишь, та же история.

— С чего это ты такой щедрый? — недоверчиво прищурился я.

В любое другое время мне понравилось бы чувствовать свою власть, но сейчас ты был слишком беспомощен… Ты не хотел мне сопротивляться, и поэтому конфронтация не заводила.

— Слушай, Малфой, просто дай мне пройти… — даже эту фразу теоретически можно было сказать нахально и непростительно нагло, но наглости в твоём голосе я не услышал.

Более того, я был готов поклясться, что услышал в нём не что иное, как просьбу.

— Нет, — на тот момент «властью, данной мне Долорес Амбридж», я уже мог назначать высказывания, и мне отчаянно хотелось тебя зацепить. — Ты пойдёшь дежурить со мной.

Эта ночь была слишком спокойной. Слишком беспросветной, слишком гнетущей. Я всегда ненавидел ночи — и никогда никому в этом не признавался… А между тем, мне всегда нужен был кто-то, чтобы спокойно дожить до утра. Тебе, как потом оказалось, тоже, но тогда я об этом даже не догадывался. Откуда мне было знать?

В угрюмом молчании мы мерили замок шагами.

— Где ты был? — тихо спросил я несколько коридоров спустя.

— Гулял, — ответил ты шёпотом.

— Бессонница?

— Постоянно, — немного смутился. — Не очень-то хочется спать, когда снится всякая чушь.

Я вопросительно повернулся к тебе, и ты пояснил:

— Волдеморт.

— Надо же… «Всякая чушь»… Поттер, ты бесподобен… по-гриффиндорски, — изначально это задумывалось как оскорбление, чем получилось в итоге, даже не знаю.

— Ты тоже та ещё сволочь.

Странно, но я не обиделся. Было бы на что. Обижаются ведь обычно на правду, а я… Ну, какая из меня сволочь? Не самый смелый, не самый честный, не самый несгибаемо-сильный, но у меня хотя бы хватает ума (или всё-таки «не самой» смелости?) это признать — и не отрицать.

Прошло ещё несколько коридоров молчания, но оно больше не было таким неуютным.

— И часто ты так… гуляешь? — поинтересовался я на подходе к Астрономической башне.

— Почти каждую ночь, — протянул нехотя.

— Мерлин… — я действительно изумился. — Тебе что, всё можно? Или ты как-то водишь за нос Филча, дежурных и прочих?

Ты пожал плечами, обтянутыми ужасным свитером крупной неряшливой вязки. Не собирался раскрывать мне свои гриффиндорские тайны — это понятно.

А ночь была вдобавок ко всему ещё и холодной. И терпкой. И с верхней площадкой Астрономической башни ни у тебя, ни у меня ещё не было связано ничего плохого.

Крупные звёзды висели, казалось бы, прямо над головой. Отыскать среди них созвездие Дракона — дело пяти минут. В спокойной ночной тишине я тогда наслаждался его тихим сиянием. 

— _Говорят, что когда-то богиня Гера,_ — услышал я собственный голос как будто со стороны, — _поселила дракона Ладона в саду Гесперид, чтобы он охранял золотые яблоки, подаренные ей Геей-землёй… Эти яблоки могли даровать вечную молодость и вечную жизнь, поэтому любой был бы счастлив заполучить хоть одно. Так что пришёл Геракл и убил Ладона. Только в последнее я никогда не поверю._

— Почему?

— Есть другая легенда про сад Гесперид.

— А кто такие…эти Геспериды?

Логичней всего было расхохотаться прямо в лицо глупому полукровке, но вместо этого я взялся за объяснения:

— Нимфы… Дочери ночи и вечерней звезды…

Ты кивнул и уставился в небо, пытаясь найти там Дракона. Я придвинулся ближе, чтобы видеть мир с твоей стороны, и протянул руку, указывая в нужную сторону:

— Там.

— Красиво.

От твоих волос пахло чем-то неуловимо приятным, а ночь была — я напомню — холодной, и ты чуть качнулся назад в поисках живого тепла. Нашёл. Замер. Я боялся пошевелиться.

С того момента всё и изменилось, наверное.

 

* * *

 

Следующей ночью я встретил тебя на том же месте. В том же коридоре.

— Малфой? — ты был одет в тёплую магловскую куртку и держал в руках что-то свёрнутое и серебристое.

— Поттер? — моя палочка снова упёрлась тебе под кадык.

— Не надо, — прикоснулся к ней двумя пальцами и медленно осторожно погладил, отодвигая.

Сейчас мне кажется, что этот жест был до ужаса неприличным. В тот момент вроде как я об этом не думал. Просто послушно отвёл её от твоей гриффиндорской шеи и убрал обратно в карман повседневной мантии. Без разговоров я продолжил обход — ты молча шёл рядом…

Когда мы поднялись на Астрономическую, твой взгляд заметался по небу в поисках Дракона.

Лично я нашёл его за секунду.

— А кто такой этот Геракл и зачем он убил дракона? И что за другая легенда? И почему в первую ты не веришь?

Мне как-то сразу стало понятно, что придётся пересказывать тебе всю древнегреческую мифологию. К рассвету, когда горизонт начал светлеть в ожидании солнца, ты уже знал о титанах, об олимпийцах и первых одиннадцати подвигах упомянутого уже полубога. Яблоки молодости были, к слову, двенадцатым.

Наверно, стоит сказать, что ещё на втором его подвиге эта зимняя ночь пригрозила мне обморожением пальцев — как-никак к этой вылазке я не готовился, в отличие от тебя. По итогу — ты прячешь руки в карманы.

Мои руки. В твои карманы.

— _В день священного брака Зевса и Геры мать-Земля, титанида по имени Гея, подарила богине чудесное дерево с золотыми прекрасными яблоками. Оно выросло ни с того, ни с сего в далёкой Гиперборее, на другом берегу океана, там, где на своих плечах держал небо опальный титан Атлант, посмевший мериться силой с богами…_

— Атлант, значит, — пробормотал ты так тихо, что я по идее не должен был этого слышать. — Мне тоже иногда кажется, что я держу на своих плечах огромное тяжеленное небо.

— _Добраться туда можно, только если пересечёшь океан… Но как его пересечь? Только бог солнца Гелий, сойдя со своей золотой колесницы, в силах совершить это… Он садится в золотую чашу, похожую больше на челн, и плывёт по океану к граду Аэйя, где стоит его драгоценный чертог…_

_— Мерлин, и как ты всё это помнишь, — перебил ты меня удивлённо._

_Я улыбнулся и тихо продолжил:_

_— _Только так можно добраться до сада Гесперид, вечерних нимф, певчих стражей Заката… Там, у корней чудесного дерева, бьёт из-под земли амброзийный ключ — ключ живой воды, ключ бессмертия…__

_— Волдеморту не рассказывай только._

_Я рассмеялся бы в голос, если б не был слизеринцем. Я съездил бы тебе по лицу, но — мои руки в твоих карманах. Мои руки в твоих карманах. Мои руки в твоих карманах. Честно, это даже звучит крышесносно, не говоря уж о том, как пьяняще ощущается кожей._

_— _Сторожит это дерево от незваных гостей и искателей ловкой удачи бессмертный стоголовый дракон, глубоко, до самой преисподней, погружённый в землю кольцами змеиного тела…__

_— Не спит никогда, что ли?_

_На мгновенье задумавшись, я выдал цитату дословно:_

_— _Днем Геспериды дремали, укрывшись в гуще листвы. Тогда неусыпно бродили по саду слух и глаза дракона Ладона, стража сада, и сверкали у яблони Геи красота его чешуи и опасные чары змеиных глаз.__

_— Куда уж опаснее, — твои пальцы сжались у меня на запястьях. — Малфой, дракон Ладон, быть может, спать и не хочет, а я вот очень хочу._

_— Он не спал только днём, чем ты слушал? И вообще, можно подумать, это я тебя сюда приволок, — я выпрямился надменно, выпутывая левую руку._

_Правую ты не отпустил._

_— Я этого не говорил. Пойдём?_

_Я не стал ничего отвечать, и молча мы спустились с площадки. Внутри башни было тепло, но меня грело не это. Меня грели твои пальцы. В твоём кармане. Моя рука._

_— Дорасскажешь мне завтра? — пальцы разжались._

_Я просто кивнул. Завтра и послезавтра. И послепослепослезавтра, и ещё кучу раз «после» — если только попросишь._

_* * *_

_На этот раз перчатки я не стал брать специально._

_А за «Сказаниями о титанах» спустился в библиотеку. Мадам Пинс шарахнулась от меня, как от целого роя дементоров, но свиток всё-таки протянула. Ничего нового оттуда я не узнал, память никогда Малфоев не подводила…_

_Мы встретились как обычно. Это было всего третий раз, но уже походило на ритуал: молчаливый обход, тихие шаги по ступенькам витой — и, как мне всегда казалось, — не очень надёжной лестницы, поиск Дракона на небе._

_- _Жестока и скользка змеиная красота…_ — начал я тогда без предисловий. — _Зачарует взор, а сердце заледенит. Породит мечту, и сама же убьёт её. Подумаешь, мол, вот оно, чудо-создание, а перед тобою — чудовище-гад. Станешь искать в её красоте живое дыхание, а найдёшь только смерть… В самой своей близи та красота далека. Чем ближе она, тем дальше… Будто всё в ней — не своё, а чужое, только кожа надетая. Но такие на той коже краски, которые только море выдумает и спрячет для себя в рыбьем царстве, на дне, словно диво морское. А попробуй вытянуть это диво морское на берег: что за гадкий червь земляной!__

_— Драко? — в твоих глазах трепетало непонимание, но я-то знал, что предупредил._

_Думал только, что предупреждаю ТЕБЯ, а стоило и самому быть осторожнее._

_— _Не таким был Ладон_ , если тебе всё ещё интересно._

_— Очень, — ты всё-таки без спроса схватил мои руки и притянул в тепло, греться._

_На этот раз не в карман, а под куртку. Я почти физически чувствовал, как влип и пропал. Как назойливая муха в малиновом джеме за завтраком. Как кольца проклятого богами драконьего тела, вмятые в глубины Земли до самого царства Аида._

_— _Вместе с Атлантом когда-то отправился Ладон на Олимп, чтобы сорвать с неба звёзды. Но низвергли боги обоих — и упал похититель звёзд в воды Сперхея. Поднял тело титана Сперхей, унёс на дно, опутал водорослями, утаил от любопытных глаз олимпийских шпионов… Так и лежал Ладон на илистом дне, под толщей воды и коркою льда, пока Солнце-Гелий не растопил лёд, выпустив титана наружу…_ — твоё сердце стучало под ладонями быстро-быстро. — _Вышел тогда Ладон снова на землю, но вся его кожа покрылась чешуёю и стал он видом дивен и страшен…__

_Я хотел рассказать ещё, что _этим страшным обличием прикрыл Ладон древнюю титанову правду. Что не нашёл он чудес на земле — но зато увидел их в небе, к которому и полетел, опустившись в итоге в саду Гесперид, став верным Стражем золотых яблок неистовой Геры. Что приняла в свои недра Земля кольца его драконьего тела, и от Геи-Земли вошла в титана Ладона змеиная мудрость, но было поздно — и крылья отпали.__

_Я правда хотел — и рассказал бы, если бы ты не заткнул мне рот поцелуем._

_И я настолько не ожидал этого, что не успел надеть свою привычную слизеринскую маску, не успел извлечь из глубин обнажённой души привычные слизеринские самообладание и высокомерие. Я ответил на твой поцелуй._

_На следующий день ты не пришёл. А через полтора месяца я перестал тебя ждать._

_**Глава 2** _

_Я был глуп, как садовый гном, потому что считал, что больше ты никогда не появишься рядом со мною._

_Амбридж пришла и ушла, а у меня появились другие заботы: Чёрная метка жгла мне душу даже сильнее, чем воспоминания о том поцелуе. Воспоминания были относительно светлыми, метка же… Всё понятно из названия, правда?_

_Но это неважно, ведь ты — появился. Вопреки всем моим надеждам, опасениям, ожиданиям… Через всю мою боль, через ненависть, которая меня толкала на поиски новых стычек в конце пятого курса. Через ту самую на шестом — кровавую, страшную, неожиданную. Через обречённость, которая заставляла меня с тупой покорностью и угнетённым остервенением искать способ сделать то, что я должен был сделать._

_Я откровенно пренебрегал обязанностями старосты — и Панси давно патрулировала школу одна. Но ни боль, ни ненависть, ни обречённость, ни накопившаяся уже к тому времени невероятная, отупляющая усталость не могли помешать мне гулять. Иногда._

_Безо всякой надежды на твоё появление, разумеется._

_— Малфой, — твоя волшебная палочка упёрлась мне в шею чуть выше ямочки между ключиц, а я подумал, что если ты сейчас наконец-то убьёшь меня, то всё кончится быстро, просто и, скорее всего, безболезненно._

_— Поттер, — я до сих пор благодарен Мерлину за то, что ты тогда не расслышал безысходности в моём голосе._

_— Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? — прошипел ты, и именно тогда я вдруг решил, что из тебя вышел бы образцово-показательный слизеринец._

_Шипел ты, во всяком случае, как тот ещё разъярённый змеёныш._

_А мне и правда столько всего было нужно тебе рассказать…_

_— Хочу, — я кивнул, и твоё удивлённо-глупое выражение лица запомнится мне на всю жизнь. — Пойдём?_

_Думаю, ты сам понятия не имеешь, зачем и почему взял меня за руку. Магическое влияние звёзд, не иначе._

_А я, идиот, простил тебе Сектумсемпру без извинений._

_* * *_

_— _Многими голосами говорил Ладон с миром — звериными, птичьими… Было у него сто голов. Одна голова — большая, змеиная, поднималась от змеиного тела, как пестик цветка-исполина, а другие, малые, качались вокруг неё хороводами, словно тычинки. И каждая говорила по-своему, как птицы в лесу…__

_— В Запретном, — мы так старательно целый год избегали друг друга, что я упустил момент, когда ты научился сарказму._

_Впрочем, нет, «избегали» — это не про нас. То есть, сначала было про нас, но как с самого начала этого учебного года я чувствовал на себе твоё пристальное внимание, твой взгляд не отпускал меня ни на секунду. Даже когда я в полном одиночестве «воевал» с Исчезательным шкафом в Выручай-комнате, то всё равно чувствовал твоё дыхание за спиной. Прогрессирующая мания преследования. Паранойя._

_— _Каждая говорила по своему,_ — упрямо повторил я, — _тысячей голосов… Но к вечеру эти голоса умолкали, и разносилось по дивному саду только пение Гесперид-девоптиц…__

_Как и ожидалось, на этом моменте ты меня перебил:_

_— Девоптиц?_

_— Да, — я раздражённо отмахнулся, досадливо хмурясь. — Как гиппогрифы, только не кони, а девушки!_

_— Страшное зрелище, — прокомментировал ты._

_— Уж получше, чем твоя Уизлетта._

_Ох, как не хватало мне этих умопомрачительных перепалок!_

_— Не называй её Уизлеттой, — ты схватил меня за грудки и подтащил вплотную к себе._

_Я собирался выплюнуть что-то язвительное и был готов увернуться от любого удара, но уже через секунду мы опять целовались. Как будто не было этого сумасшедшего года. Как будто не было твоего игнора и моих психованных нападок на вашу гриффиндорскую троицу. Как будто поперёк моей груди не тянулся белёсый шрам. Как будто… Как будто та, годичной давности, ночь на Астрономической башне всё ещё не закончилась._

__А ночью Геспериды спрашивали у Стража-дракона:_ _

__— Ты спишь, Ладон?_ _

__И сквозь дрему Змей отвечал:_ _

__— Сплю._ _

__И снова спрашивали поющие Геспериды:_ _

__— Ты спишь, Ладон?_ _

__И снова сквозь дрему Змей отвечал:_ _

__— Сплю._ _

_В тот момент я очень боялся, что тоже всего лишь сплю._

_* * *_

_Таких снов набралось почти на четыре месяца. Четыре месяца долгих, головокружительных поцелуев посреди обдуваемой зимними ветрами площадки Астрономической башни._

_Мои руки — либо в твоих карманах, либо у тебя на груди — под курткой, твои руки гладят меня по лопаткам. И я бы мог сказать, что всё это неправильно, если бы… Если бы мог. Это не тавтология, это правда жизни, та самая правда чудес, которую так и не смог обрести на земле змей Ладон, да и все остальные титаны... Я — не титан, разумеется. Я, Моргана меня забери, чистокровный волшебник. Но я нашёл свою правду чудес._

_И потерял — через сто двадцать три дня. Всё на той же, будь она проклята, башне._

_Ты знал: я что-то скрываю. Но никогда не спрашивал напрямую, что именно. Следил за мной (отговариваясь сильными чувствами), придирчиво изучал Карту Мародёров (думая, что о ней я не знаю), ходил практически по пятам… И всё-таки не уследил._

_Я сделал ровно то, что должен был сделать. Может быть, для кого-то в моём положении существовал ещё выбор, но у меня выбора не было: либо я убью Дамблдора, либо Тёмный Лорд уничтожит мою семью._

_Возможность перейти на сторону Ордена Феникса Люциус никогда не рассматривал как таковую. Он попросту не верил в то, что Волдеморт может проиграть эту войну. Попасть в противоположный лагерь означало неминуемую смерть, быть с Томом Риддлом — призрачный шанс на спасение._

_Мы никогда не говорили об этом, но я всегда знал: отец присоединился к Тому-кого-нельзя-называть ради нашей семьи. Нейтралитет в этой магической войне был очень опасен, а «светлая сторона» не могла победить по определению, слишком силён уж был обезумевший Лорд. Конечно, его безумие било в первую очередь по его же сторонникам, но кто мог предвидеть это в те давние годы, когда твои, Поттер, родители были ещё живы, а о Пророчестве никто и не слышал?_

_Наверное, Дамблдор сумел бы предсказать это._

_А мне нужно было суметь его убить в течение этого года. Я пытался — но не преуспел в этих попытках. Впрочем, ты теперь и без моих объяснений всё это знаешь, как знаешь и то, что именно я привёл в школу Пожирателей Смерти, что именно я чуть не стал причиной смерти Кэти Белл и твоего рыжего друга, что именно я… проклятый хорёк и мерзкая сволочь. Слизеринский беспринципный змей._

__Жестока и скользка змеиная красота… Зачарует взор, а сердце заледенит. Породит мечту, и сама же убьёт её. Подумаешь, мол, вот оно, чудо-создание, а перед тобою — чудовище-гад. Станешь искать в её красоте живое дыхание, а найдёшь только смерть…_ _

_Только смерть._

_Я мог плюнуть на всё и послать к дементорам задание Тёмного Лорда. Я так бы и сделал, будь я замешан в этом один. Но разве ты смог бы оставить свою мать на бесконечные Круцио, игрушкой для безносого садиста, пусть даже ценой её спасения стало б чьё-то убийство?_

_Я вот не смог. Но и убить директора я тоже не смог._

_Ни на что не годны слизеринские змеи._

_* * *_

__Завесой сна окружало пение сад Гесперид. Засыпал дракон, но и тот, кто дерзнул бы подойти к волшебному саду, уснул бы у подступов, зачарованный пением вечерних нимф, стражниц сада._ _

_Действительно, вся дальнейшая жизнь походила на сон, один бесконечно-долгий кошмар под названием «седьмой учебный год в Хогвартсе и глупая бесполезная жизнь Драко Малфоя». Она стала действительно глупой, бесполезной и слишком никчёмной, чтобы можно было её выносить, потому что в ней больше не было даже крохотного твоего присутствия, даже тени._

_С Уизли и Грейнджер ты находился где-то далеко отсюда._

_Но покончить с собой я хотел не поэтому. Да, всё же хотел. Просто слишком манящей была перспектива одним махом прекратить все мучения: больше никаких бессмысленных подъёмов каждое утро, никакого безвкусного завтрака, никаких идиотских занятий, никакого жжения в Чёрной метке, никаких Тёмных Лордов, никакой ответственности…_

_Именно на этом моменте мысли давали сбой, и радужная картинка собственного небытия переставала казаться желанным исходом._

_Как ни крути, у меня были обязательства перед матерью и отцом. Бросить их я не мог. Мы должны были выбраться._

_Мы и выбрались. Не без твоей помощи, разумеется, но любой, кто сейчас в Британии может дышать, обязан тебе своей жизнью. А я просто обязан чуть больше, ведь именно меня ты, отважно рискуя собой, вытащил из Адского пламени._

_Какое гриффиндорское благородство — не пожалеть себя ради ничтожества вроде меня. Какое изощрённое слизеринское коварство — не дать мне погибнуть._

_Я ненавижу тебя._

_Только с тобой я бываю таким… не Малфоем._

__Только перед Атлантом бессильны чары сна. И когда по просьбе Геракла пришёл титан в Гиперборею за золотыми яблоками Гесперид, услышал он, как неведомые птицы поют забытые песни титанов. Не знал Человек-Гора, что эти песни поёт разом на сто голосов Ладон. Далеко позади Атланта, за садом, зияли на каменном грунте шаг за шагом следы его ног. Но здесь, в саду, не вдавливалась земля, а цветы и травы, пригнувшиеся под пятой титана, выпрямлялись, как будто не Гора шла по ним, а воздушной поступью летел Ветерок._ _

_И ты, как мордредов ветер, бесцеремонно ворвался в маячившую среди языков пламени трусливую надежду умереть, не нарушив своих обязательств. И разнёс её в полные дребезги._

_Протянул мне руку знакомым движением — и я крепко сомкнул свои пальцы вокруг твоего запястья, запрыгивая позади тебя на метлу._

_* * *_

_Утро после Финальной битвы началось с тебя._

_Не со сдавленных стонов в подушку и унизительных пятен спермы на простыне или одеяле — с мыслями о тебе, а с тебя. Настоящего._

_— Надо поговорить, — ты возвышался надо мной хмурый и мрачный._

_А я, оказывается, совсем не аристократическим образом заснул прямо на раздолбанной проклятьями лавке._

_— Поттер? — хрипло переспросил я спросонья._

_— Малфой? — в горло мне по традиции тут же упёрлась твоя волшебная палочка._

_Я сразу вспомнил, что безоружен. Что слаб. Что никчемен. Что наша история закончилась чуть меньше года назад. Видимо, чтобы в очередной раз напомнить об этом, ты отвёл меня на то место, которое было когда-то нашей Астрономической башней. Не отнимая кончик палочки от моего кадыка._

_— Что, если я убью тебя здесь и сейчас?_

_Война не прошла для тебя бесследно, и это не удивительно… Я просто пожал плечами и ничего не сказал._

_— Что, если я убью тебя здесь и сейчас? — с нажимом повторил ты._

__Не пошевелился дракон. Не прикрыл ключа Бессмертия крепкой бронёй своей шеи. Только пурпур чешуи его блестящих колец, обвивавших стол яблони, заиграл чуть живее, то вспыхивая багряно, то багрово темнея… И поднялись полуопущенные веки, чтобы заглянуть змеиным глазом под утёсы бровей Горы-Человека._ _

__— Это ты, Форкид? — спросила Гора._ _

__— Это я, Атлант, — ответил Змей._ _

__И титан смотрел на титана._ _

__— Теперь ты червь, — сказал Атлант._ _

__— Теперь я — червь, — ответил Ладон._ _

__И титан смотрел на титана._ _

__— Как будто снег на твоих волосах, Атлант. И темная тучка спит на этом снегу._ _

__— Пусть спит…_ _

__И титан смотрел на титана. Не отрываясь._ _

__— Сторожишь, Ладон?_ _

__— Сторожу._ _

__Небо было лазурно, и трава была изумрудна. Всё как всегда._ _

_Молниеносным движением ты сунул палочку в карман джинсов, и сгрёб меня в объятия. Как всегда._

_* * *_

_Исступлённые поцелуи в первое послевоенное утро — я не знаю, как это можно назвать. И как это забыть, тоже не знаю… А потом ты стоял, уткнувшись лбом мне в плечо, и нёс какую-то бессвязную хриплую чушь о смерти, о крови, о надежде, о любви, о прощении и о всех тех, кто с этой войны уже не вернётся._

_Я обнимал тебя и вспоминал Малфой-мэнор. У меня не хватило духу тогда сказать Беллатрисе, что передо мною — не ты. Всей собранной в кулак хиленькой слизеринской смелости хватило лишь на короткое слабое «Я не знаю», но ты понял правильно._

_Мой выбор был сделан ещё тогда, и на этот выбор больше не влияла ни перспектива остаться в живых, служа Волдеморту, ни шанс попасть в Орден Феникса (шанса ведь не было!), ни что-то ещё. Я просто перестал подчиняться. Внутри._

_И откуда ты со своей гриффиндорской прямолинейностью мог об этом узнать?_

_Как ты мог с одного взгляда врубиться, что «Я не знаю» на самом деле означает «Это не он, и не пошли бы вы в зад к соплохвосту, уважаемая мадам Лестрейндж?», а беспомощное «Не убивайте его, он нужен Тёмному Лорду живым» основывается на одном факте и одном убеждении? Факт заключался в том, что без волшебной палочки я действительно был беспомощен, а убеждение — в том, что Крэббу и Гойлу ни за что в жизни не удастся к тебе даже приблизиться._

_Я почти угадал. Авторитет сработал, как отточенное беспалочковое. Взять тебя живым мои «друзья» не смогли. Один из них мёртв, другой — в Азкабане, хотя ты изо всех сил пытался его оттуда вытащить. Прекрасно знаю, что это снова было исключительно гриффиндорское благородство. И твёрдо уверен в том, что на оборотной стороне этого пресловутого благородства — змеиная слизеринская подлость, пусть даже независимо от тебя самого._

_**Глава 3** _

_А время летело, как всегда с тобой, незаметно и быстро. И каждую вторую ночь ты проводил в Малфой-мэноре, непринуждённо не обращая внимания на косые взгляды Нарциссы и Люциуса._

_Умение держать лицо — всё-таки великая вещь. Иначе отец давно устроил бы тебе какую-нибудь безобразную сцену. Он, в отличие от нас, прекрасно видел со стороны, куда и к чему ведут эти отношения, которые мы даже между собой называли не иначе, как дружбой._

_Но «дружбой» это было очень сомнительной…_

_— Могут два приятеля чисто по-дружески так целоваться? — спросил ты у меня как-то раз._

_Я бы, конечно, ответил что-нибудь вразумительное, если бы голова не кружилась от твоих поцелуев._

_— Одного пола? — вышепталось ленивое._

_— Что? — ты приподнялся на локте и чуть покраснел смущённо._

_Мы лежали на полу в моей комнате. Сначала, кажется, обсуждали политику и планы на будущее… Планов на будущее не было никаких — слишком уж хорошо обстояли дела в настоящем. Хотя я догадывался, что всё это — ненадолго._

_Это и было твоё… слизеринское. Умение сваливать. Именно так. Не исчезать, не уходить — сваливать. Резко. Без лишних слов. Оставляя после себя сплошную кровавую кашу._

_— Два приятеля, говорю, одного пола?_

_— Ну, даже если и так…_

_— Если одного пола, то точно могут. На нас посмотри, — внутри противно и горестно ныло, как будто горный тролль наступил мне на сердце._

_Звучит — ужасно, но чувствовалось ещё ужаснее._

_— Отличный пример, — ты мурлыкнул, как сытый котёнок, явно не осознавая, насколько соблазнительно улыбаешься._

_И тут же погрустнел. Я как будто бы напророчил._

_Причина твоей грусти известна. Уизел проводит всё время со своей грязнокровкой, Уизлетта слишком занята матерью и Джорджем, которого нужно поддерживать, а ты и рад бы проводить всё свободное время в Норе, но внезапно чувствуешь себя там очень… чужим._

_Горе вроде как должно было вас сплотить, ан нет же — разъединило._

_— Ага, да и понятие «дружеский секс» тоже, надо думать, не зря существует, — ляпнул я, не соображая, что говорю._

_Видимо, слишком задумался о том, как именно твой рыжий друг проводит время с мисс Грейнджер._

_— Дружеский секс, говоришь? — на твоём лице сменялись самые разные выражения, от удивления до бешенства почему-то._

_Прижал меня к ковру, грубо схватив за запястье, и выдохнул прямо в лицо:_

_— Дружеский секс?_

_Я неуверенно кивнул, хотя надо было отрицательно помотать головой. Поцелуи поцелуями, но к такому повороту событий я был ещё не готов. Только… гриффиндорское безрассудство — в твоём случае ближе всего к слизеринской жестокости. Другими словами, получите и распишитесь. Сами напросились, мистер Малфой._

_* * *_

__— Дай мне три золотых яблока, — попросил Атлант, и его каменные ладони протянулись ближе к стволу._ _

__Заиграло всё тело дракона мириадами красок, словно дождь радости брызнул рубинами по всей чешуе, и глаза загорелись огнём:_ _

__— О, Атлант, почему ты молчал? Вернулись титаны? Жаждут они яблок Геи, чтобы вернуть былые силы и свергнуть богов? Я сберёг для титанов чудодейственных яблок. Пришёл час?_ _

__Но Гора-Человек покачал головой:_ _

__— Пришёл ли час? Я не знаю. Геракл пришёл. Дай мне три золотых яблока. Я за ними к тебе._ _

__Оторвалась от дерева шея великана Змея, разом грозно взвилась, раздулся гребень надо лбом, и валами пошли, вздымаясь, разворачиваясь из глуби земли, громады-кольца змеиного тела._ _

__— Атлант! Атлант! Атлант! — трижды прохрипел угрожающе Змей. — Кто послал тебя в сад Гесперид? От богов ты, Небодержатель? С ними ты? Отойди от этого дерева…_ _

__Но Гора-Человек остался стоять, лишь сказал:_ _

__— Не с богами Атлант. Я — титан. Усмирись и смири свои кольца. Хочешь ты уберечь этот сад? Что ж, будь Стражем! Только дай мне три золотых яблока…_ _

__Потускнели рубины на сверкающем теле Ладона. Посерел он весь — и затих._ _

__А у яблони была ветвь — и не ветвь даже, а дарящая рука, серебром протянутая далеко от ствола. И висело на её самом маленьком пальце три яблока на одной ножке._ _

__На эту ветвь положил опущенную голову Змей._ _

__— Почему же не рухнуло небо, Атлант? — спросил титана печально Ладон. — Ты ведь здесь, кто же держит небо вместо тебя?_ _

__— Геракл держит небо…_ _

__Всё умолкло в саду Гесперид. Будто всё живое потеряло свой голос. И как вздох из подземного мира прозвучал тихий шёпот Ладона:_ _

__— Это ты сказал о Геракле, Атлант?_ _

__— Я._ _

__— Кто же он? Новый бог? Или больше, чем бог?_ _

__— Он? Он сам от себя, как ты, как я. — И титан посмотрел на титана. — Он — сын Зевса, но нет от богов ему помощи. Я пришёл, чтобы он не пришёл. Так хотел Прометей… Ладон, перед ним отступают и боги! Сам Аид отступил._ _

__— Он бессмертен?_ _

__— Он смертен._ _

__И тогда показалось Ладону, будто стал Атлант ниже ростом, будто ссутулились его плечи, и морщины пролегли глубже, и сильнее склонилась его голова, будто в мудрых глазах титана не могла чего-то понять его древняя мудрость._ _

__И тогда показалось Атланту, будто меньше стал Змей-великан, и уже и мельче стали извивы колец его тела, и слабее обхват их, и будто багрец и пурпур, пролитые на Змея Зарёй и Закатом, стали странно землисты, словно червь пожирал в нём титана. И ещё показалось Атланту, будто он читает в мудрых глазах Змея то, что не может чего-то понять и его змеиная мудрость…_ _

_* * *_

_Я честно сопротивлялся, но это было так же бесполезно, как при легилеменции от Тёмного Лорда. Проще было расслабиться и не дёргаться, особенно учитывая то, что всё было довольно… нормально._

_После пятого Круцио от любой «обычной» физической боли начинаешь получать удовольствие, просто потому что она не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что испытываешь в то время, как Непростительное ядом бежит по венам, разливаясь, разрастаясь, ломая._

_Ты сроду Круциатусов не использовал и был со мной тогда, в общем-то, нежен._

_Мне, наверное, могло бы даже понравиться… Если б было не настолько «по-дружески». Я хотел большего — и это меня убивало._

_Отдышавшись, ты скатился с меня и пристроился рядом. Я одёрнул рубашку и подтянул брюки повыше. Застегнулся — только на пуговицу, потому что молнию ты выдрал, что называется, с мясом._

_Мне хотелось верить в то, что ты догадаешься не извиняться. Ты догадался._

_— Малфой, — позвал ты так тихо, что я еле расслышал._

_— Что, Поттер? — я отдал бы полжизни за то, чтоб почувствовать, как твоя волшебная палочка привычно упирается в шею._

_Но на шее пламенели укусы, а палочка закатилась куда-то под кресло._

_— Когда мы искали крестражи… Когда всё время были в лесах… Я смотрел на небо и искал там Дракона._

_— И?_

_— И не находил._

_— Поттер, — изобразил я презрение, которого давно к нему больше не чувствовал, — поверь, это не по вине несчастного созвездия… Просто кое-кто слишком слаб в Астрономии._

_— Да знаю я, — ты отмахнулся. — Расскажи лучше дальше мне эту легенду?_

_Я и рассказывал. Всё с начала — докуда успею, хоть и знал, что до конца, наверное, и в этот раз не смогу. Ты же всё время уходишь. Ты же, скорее всего, скоро уйдёшь. Свалишь, если быть точным._

_Так что… _умолкли титаны: и Гора-Человек и Змей-великан. Будто всё рассказали друг другу, о чём думали тысячу лет. Но осталось ещё последнее слово, и оно прозвучало:__

__— Дай мне три золотых яблока для Геракла, Ладон._ _

__— Возьми, пока дремлют Геспериды, — тихо ответил Страж сада._ _

__И закрыл дракон свои змеиные веки и замер. Бережно протянул титан каменные ладони к трём яблокам, висящим на самом маленьком пальце могучей ветви-руки. Тусклым золотом отливали плоды. Бережно коснулся титан их ножки. Бережно отломил её ногтем. И тотчас на то место, где от ветви отломилась ножка яблок-сестер, набежала амброзийная капля. Затянуло ранку серебром. И уже новый росток выпрыснул нежной почкой из засеребренного места. На каменных ладонях Атланта, как на выгнутом блюде, лежали три золотых яблока из сада Гесперид._ _

_— Что значили эти яблоки, Драко?_

_Я вздрогнул. Я этого не хотел. Не надо называть по имени, если собираешься тупо со мной спать, а потом свалить к гоблиновой бабушке._

_— Всё, что угодно, — голос меня не подвёл. — Вечную молодость, вечную красоту, вечную силу, вечную любовь… Всё, что захочешь._

_— Как бы мне того ни хотелось, ничего вечного не бывает, — ты грустно улыбнулся, а я чуть не завыл во весь голос._

_Бойтесь, леди и джентельмены. Бойтесь этой геройской небритости, этих сверкающих глаз и прямодушных, порой совсем не смешных, шуточек. Бойтесь двусмысленности — с самым невинным видом, откровенности — вот такой, после секса, и независимости — в каждом движении._

_Бойтесь, дамы и господа. Бойтесь этого холодного комка в горле и намечающихся слёз на глазах. Слезам глубоко наплевать, какого вы пола. Бойтесь предательского тепла внизу живота (теплу тоже плевать!) и внезапно вдруг ватных ног (ногам, не поверите, тоже без разницы). Бойтесь, если вы помните, сколько раз к нему прикоснулись, если каждый его поцелуй под личным порядковым номером торжественно возложен на особую полочку в памяти…_

_Я — несмотря на всю свою слизеринскую осторожность — совсем не боялся._

_— _И сказал Атлант, что ему пора,_ — продолжил неверным голосом рассказывать древнюю сказку. — _Иди, — ответил Змей, но веки не поднял… И шагнул Гора-Человек… И ушёл.__

_И ты, спустя полчаса, тоже ушёл. Аппарировал, чтобы уже никогда сюда не вернуться._

_**Глава 4** _

__Уже второй шаг хотел сделать Атлант, выйдя из сада, когда раздался ему вдогонку шипящий, пронзительный крик Змея:_ _

__— Атлант, Атлант, пусть он держит небо — не ты!_ _

__В изумлении остановился титан. Обернулся плечами и лицом в сторону, откуда доносился крик._ _

__Торжество и коварство звучало в голосе Змея. Не таким знал Атлант Ладона. Спросил:_ _

__— Тебя ли я слышу, Ладон?_ _

__И еще громче, и резче, и злораднее повторил голос Змея:_ _

__— Пусть ОН держит небо — не ТЫ!_ _

__Выбросил наземь титан золотые яблоки Гесперид._ _

__Но тогда спросила правда титанова сердца титанову мысль:_ _

__— Где, Атлант, твое слово Гераклу? Кто твои ладони оторвал от небосвода? Кто хотя бы на день, на час освободил тебя, раба богов, от тяжести неба с богами? Обмануть хочет титан героя-освободителя? Чем же ты лучше богов? Такова ли правда титанов?_ _

__На земле, у ног Атланта, лежали три яблока. Посмотрел на них Атлант, посмотрел на небо и увидел, что высоко на небо взошел звездный юноша Геспер. Потянулся за яблоками титан, но не дало закаменевшее тело согнуться, и поднять их не смог Гора-Человек. Так и замер Атлант с каменными, протянутыми вперед ладонями._ _

__И увидел титан, как принялась, врастая в почву, упавшая веточка с тремя яблоками, расти и расти, сначала тонкой былинкой, а затем деревом с тремя золотыми яблоками на серебряной ножке. Видел, как все выше и выше растет дерево, как оно доросло до каменных ладоней титана, наклонилось над ними. Сами плоды легли ему на руки._ _

_* * *_

_Я не кричал. Не останавливал, не звал, не уговаривал. Даже просто разговаривать не стремился._

_Страдаешь? О, пожалуйста, только молча, ты же Малфой._

_Вот я и молчал, день за днём пролистывая страницы «Пророка». Джинни Уизли, наконец-то, уделила герою внимание — вы поженились. Я даже на свадьбе присутствовал, что за насмешка судьбы._

_— Что ты делаешь, Поттер? — приставил я к твоему горлу волшебную палочку практически сразу после того, как у алтаря были даны Брачные клятвы._

_— А ты не видишь? Пью._

_Ты не пил, Гарри, тогда. Ты напивался. Методично. Решительно. Мрачно. Никто не решался подойти к теперь-уже-мужу и принести тебе соболез… В смысле, поздравить._

_— Выпьешь за меня? — говорить таким издевательским тоном крайне легко именно тогда, когда внутри всё разбито на части._

_— Уже._

_— И как звучал тост?_

_— За любовь._

_Я окаменел._

__Пробудились Геспериды в волшебном саду._ _

__Оглядели золотые плоды — трех яблок недосчитались. В тревоге захлопали крыльями: стряслась беда, упустила яблоки стража. Не петь больше в саду ни им, ни Ладону. Станут немы Вечерние нимфы, и не сможет заснуть стоголосый дракон._ _

__Нерушим закон правды чудес: кто не выполнит предназначения, тот утратит волшебную силу_ _

_* * *_

_Скорпиус тихо спрашивает меня, что же стало с золотыми яблоками древоптиц-Гесперид._

_Думая о другом, я отвечаю:_

_— _Молча подал Геракл три золотых яблока царю Эврисфею, посылавшему его за ними когда-то. Совершил свой подвиг Геракл. Но вдруг отшатнулся в испуге царь от подарка героя. Не коснулся рукою он яблок.__

__— Унеси! Нет, оставь их себе, — сказал властитель Тиринфа. — Ты принес мне запретный плод. Кто коснется этих яблок или вкусит их, тот отрешен от жизни живой. Это яблоки смерти._ _

__Ничего не ответил Геракл. Вышел из Тиринфа на каменную дорогу. И в руке его чудно сияли три золотых яблока из волшебного сада. Так дошел он до перепутья. Здесь предстала перед Гераклом Гера. Испытующе-грозно посмотрела богиня в глаза полубогу-герою. И ей протянул Геракл золотые яблоки Гесперид._ _

__— Не для смертных эти золотые плоды, — сказал богине герой. — Это яблоки из Сада богов. Верно, дарят они вкусившим вечную юность. Прими их в дар. Отнеси на Олимп._ _

__Отвела свою руку Гера. Отступила на шаг от Геракла. Сказала:_ _

__— И для бессмертных запретны яблоки Геи. Какой бог небес их коснется или вкусит, тот навеки подвластен Аиду. Не вернется он в мир живой жизни. Отнеси их обратно Гесперидам. — и исчезла владычица Гера в лазури._ _

__Не любила она сына Зевса, Геракла, разрушителя мира титанов._ _

__Остался у перепутья герой и не знал, что ему делать с золотыми яблоками сада Гесперид, за которыми он шел на край света. Не нужны они живой жизни. А ведь так труден был путь к саду Гесперид._ _

__Захотел отдать тогда Геракл золотые яблоки морю._ _

__Но выплыл из моря Нерей, и сказал морской бог-титан земному герою:_ _

__— Не бросай эти яблоки в море. Бросишь в море — и уйдут навсегда нереиды на дно. Не будут волны играть и петь. И не будет в море морских див. Унеси, Геракл, эти золотые яблоки на Чудо-гору. Положи их на Чудо-горе и уходи._ _

__И ушел Нерей в свое море._ _

__Но не знал Геракл, где на свете та Чудо-гора. Решил Геракл отдать яблоки Гелию-Солнцу. Взошел он на самую высокую гору и крикнул в прозрачное небо:_ _

__— Возьми, Гелий, от меня золотые яблоки Солнца! Золотые они, как и ты. Увези их на чаше-челне в свой чертог…_ _

__Но ответил титан Гелий Гераклу:_ _

__— Были некогда они солнечными яблоками. Вкусивших одаряли они вечной юностью. Назывались они тогда молодильными. Но теперь они — яблоки смерти. Не хочу, чтобы мои крылатые кони сбились с небесной дороги и зажгли пожар на весь мир. Не хочу я тонуть в водах озера Эридан: глубиною оно до самого тартара. Не хочу, чтобы юный Аполлон взошел на мою колесницу. Не коснусь я запретных плодов. Для титанов, низвергнутых в тартар, предназначила их праматерь Гея, чтобы, вкусив, могли они вернуть себе юность, войти радостно в живую жизнь. Отнеси эти яблоки в тартар._ _

__И полетели кони Солнца, поскакали дальше по небесной дороге._ _

__Решил Геракл отдать золотые яблоки обратно Гее-Земле. Находилась недалеко от перепутья древняя пещера, где спящие слышат во сне голос Земли. И собрался было герой идти, как стал позади Геракла Сон-Гипнос._ _

__Зашептал Сон-Гипнос Гераклу:_ _

__— Подожди здесь до ночи, Геракл. Положи эти яблоки рядом с собою. Ляг и усни._ _

__Лёг герой и уснул._ _

__И приснились ему три девоптицы: прилетели они к Гераклу во сне из Гипербореи. Взяла каждая по золотому яблоку, засмеялась — и улетели. Унесли с собой три золотых яблока._ _

__Проснулся Геракл, смотрит: нет рядом с ним больше яблок._ _

__Сон унес их? Или Геспериды? Кто знает._ _

_* * *_

_Чем были для нас с тобой золотые яблоки? Откуда я знаю. Вечной любовью? Вечной ненавистью? Вечным стремлением увидеть на небе Дракона?_

_Но ты ведь сказал мне тогда, что ничего вечного не бывает. Пусть и не будет._

_Вечер. И звёзды — крупные, такие редко увидишь в городе. Я иду по Косому переулку и вдруг замираю от узнавания… Нет, так ведь не может… Нет, может. Это ты. Повзрослевший — ещё бы. Всё такой же взлохмаченный — я не удивлён. В мятом шарфе, пиджаке, кардигане, в безукоризненно отглаженных брюках, в белой рубашке — и с галстуком. Невероятно, но это действительно ты._

_Лев с задатками ядовитой змеи._

_Догоняю тебя._

_— Поттер?_

_— Малфой?_

_Палочки синхронно взлетают в боевую позицию. Моя упирается в твоё горло, твоя — щекочет моё. Наконец-то мир, вращавшийся вокруг меня по какой-то безумной кривой, встаёт на ПРАВИЛЬНУЮ орбиту._

_— Это ты?_

_— Я. А это ты? — придумать что-то лучше, чем повторить мой дурацкий вопрос ты, конечно, не можешь._

_— Я. Смирись, Поттер, глаза тебя не обманывают._

_И прежде чем я успеваю опомниться, ты говоришь:_

_— Экспеллиармус! — и выкидываешь обе палочки к чёрту._

_Моим дорогим, моим великолепным пальто ты вытираешь кирпичную стену, прижимая меня прямо к ней. Я не против._

_— Ты разбил моё сердце, Малфой, ты знаешь об этом?_

_— Я? Тебе? Сердце? Поттер, да как эти три слова вообще связаны между собой?! — я счастлив, настолько счастлив, что хочется прочь выпрыгнуть из собственного тела от радости._

_— Малфой, — ты рычишь, и твои глаза близко-близко._

_Зелёные звёзды. Мерлин, как же мне их не хватало!_

_— А если я сейчас тебя поцелую?_

_С каких пор ты стал спрашивать разрешения, долбанный гриффиндорец? Нет, гриффиндорец давно бы уже целовал безрассудно. И это даже не осторожный Слизерин в тебе сейчас говорит, а какая-то несусветная глупость._

_— Попробуй — посмотрим, — ну, ты же знаешь меня, знаешь, что это почти приглашение._

_Ты молчишь и не двигаешься. Но я прижат к стене твоим телом, и я чувствую, как стучит твоё сердце. И… Мне на всё уже наплевать. Даже если ты снова уйдёшь — наплевать. Я не позволю._

_Но… ты молчишь._

_— А если я тебя поцелую? — отчаянная, дерзкая провокация. Такая же беспомощная, как и твоя._

_— Я проснусь, — ты резко отлепляешься от меня и отворачиваешься._

_Поднимаешь палочку, носком блестящего ботинка пихаешь мою — в мою сторону. И уходишь. Закусив губу, я смотрю тебе вслед._

__Жестока и скользка змеиная красота… Зачарует взор, а сердце заледенит. Породит мечту, и сама же убьёт её. Подумаешь, мол, вот оно, чудо-создание, а перед тобою — чудовище-гад. Станешь искать в её красоте живое дыхание, а найдёшь только смерть…_ _

__Породит мечту, и сама же убьёт её._ _

_Породит мечту — и убьёт её._

_Нет, это слишком._

_И ты ещё называл меня трусом! Бегать от меня всю жизнь — это ни сикля не лучше._

_— Стой, скотина бесчувственная! — я тебя догоню._

_Никогда не пытался, а сейчас догоню. Догоняю. Целую. Безудержно, как всегда. Наконец-то. И пусть катятся к троллю эти золотые мёртвые яблоки вместе с Гераклами, Атлантами, Гесперидами, Герами и прочей древнегреческой мифологией!_

_Мы — здесь и сейчас. Мы — навсегда._

_И можешь сколько угодно твердить мне, что ничего вечного не бывает, я тебе всё равно не поверю._


End file.
